Helicopter Machine Gun
* |type = Primary|grade = |released = 18.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 58|fire_rate = 100 (660 rpm)|capacity = 250 (max 1250) (no reserve in default)|mobility = *100 *16 (weight) *55 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |theme = Military-themed|cost = 250 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 18.5.0 update. Appearance It is a bulky modern (stationary) heavy machine gun with a belt-fed 250-round .50-caliber drum magazine placed on the player's side of the receiver. On top of the receiver, there exists the iron sights that has no function for gameplay purposes and also a Picatinny rail that is unoccupied. Under the receiver comes with the heavy-duty monopod that appears to have been ripped from the helicopter's monopod docking area (considering the four screws for base attachment). However, the monopod is not usable due to the fact that it is used as an attachment for the helicopter. There exists the long barrel (with multiple holes) with an extended barrel being joined together for long range usability. Strategy It deals godly damage, high fire rate, massive capacity, atrocious mobility, and a record-breaking accuracy. Tips *This weapon is EXTREMELY powerful, as it can kill in 1 to 3 shots and does wall break. It is one of the most powerful heavy machine gun-style Primary weapon in the game. *It IS an endgame weapon. Obtain this, and you'll never need another primary. *It does not generate any recoil while firing, therefore giving you more advantage in long range attacks. *Since it has 250 rounds on use, you can spam-fire this weapon regardless of the range. *If fighting against a 3 category spam player, this weapon is a good one to perforate them to death. *Try to get ammo pickups for it, due to it having no backup ammo when starting (250/0). *Tied with high capacity, damage and 11 round-per-second fire rate, you can dominate firefights easily. *It is a hard counter against three-category spamemrs due to its fire rate and capacity. *You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them off-guard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. *As always, headshots are a must. However, bodyshots can severely damage enemies, too. *It is a hard counter against those using a shielding weapon (e.g. Riot Shield, Sly Wolf). *Due to its absurdly high magazine capacity on use, it can be used against multiple heavily-armored enemies while holding the fire button. On the flip side, it does not feature a reserve capacity when resurrected or when the game started, so find for possible ammo pickups. *This weapon has a wall-break ability, use this to your advantage to pick off enemies behind cover, although it seems like the damage weakens by 30% when going through walls. *The weapon is extremely accurate, as the crosshairs never change, rendering it useful in long ranges. *Due to its projectiles being capable of passing through walls, it can be used to kill multiple players, regardless of hiding area. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers, albeit with difficulty without a scope. *This gun is proficient in Arena and Co-op Survival as it's high-damage projectiles possess wall-break and its ammo capacity is quite massive. *In Two Castles you can just shoot at the other teams room where they keep the flag to kill people since there will probably be people defending the flag. *This would be useful for Flag Capture, as it is a fast way to kill people who are traveling under the map with your flag. *The has a very long reload time. Have a reliable secondary weapon if the ammo runs dry or if an enemy catches you reloading. *The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate the dogfight with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppression fire for teammates. *When escaping with this weapon, take into account is slow mobility. *Equip with high mobility weapon if you wish to flee, since this weapon's mobility is quite low. *It can render Jetpack users a juicy targets if used correctly. *Due to its high damage output, it can be used as a hard counter on Sly Wolf users as you firing at them when they are in shield mode will just deprive them of more ammo within few shots. Counters *Stay on the move. This item is devastating if it can hit you, and you'll never know if someone's watching, prepared to shoot. *Ambush its users from behind, since the weapon's accuracy is quite superb for long-range encounters. *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. However, be aware that this weapon's highest capacity offers the margin of error whenever you do so. *Attack its users while he is complacent or reloading (the worst-case scenario for its users due to a long reload time). However, if he switch to another weapon, be aware. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down multiple unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *This weapon has near pinpoint accuracy. Erratic movement is key in a fight. *Try to shoot them from far away. However be careful, as this weapon has great range and very good accuracy. *The gun is quite loud, So if you hear its sound, stay aware (It may have a chance to be a false alarm and be a Chainsaw). *Approaching this weapon with a very irregular path will help avoid getting hit. *A skilled player could still hit you from long ranges, so if these users have chosen you as their target don't stop moving or kill them before they kill you. *Blast its users with area damage weapons, to distract their aim. *Try to avoid camping in corners, especially behind objects, as they are hard to escape from, and also the users can spam randomly, and still hit you, without even knowing where you are. *Never try to use the jetpack to take down its users, extremely skilled users can kill you with it from very long distances even if you move in a random pattern. *Use a slowing weapon so he will be more vulnerable to counterattacks. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *Any one shot weapons should do a trick against its users. *Use the Reflector gadget to render its users less interested in hitting you. *If you must attack directly, attack with the support of teammates but make sure you AND your teammate spread out. **Try to avoid direct duels with these users (even in long ranges) due to its high capacity with the conjunction of high fire rate. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining this weapon Trivia *As its name suggests, the weapon itself is usually emplaced in the helicopter, considering the weight that makes human holding this weapon nearly impossible, as it requires an unreasonable muscle power to do so, just like most heavy machine guns and miniguns in real life. *It is one of the clan weapons that requires extensive amount of farming to be obtained. *It is one of the Primaries: **With wall break effect. **With high magazine count. **That are heavy machine guns (not the weapon of the same name in the Special category) **Because it has a massive ammo count on use, the weapon does not have a reserve ammo whenever the gameplay starts or you respawn, for balancing. *It is a successor of the Tank Destroyer as it was scrapped for further use, taking account to the latter's design flaws. *It is based from the M2 Browning machine gun. *The "Helicopter Machine Gun" title would only be applied to machine guns firing a heavy anti-material rifle cartridge. This weapon's classification fits to this category, since it fires multiple wall break weapons. *It is one of the Primary weapons with a large hitbox. *Unlike most affected Wall break weapons, the maximum damage loss of this weapon when firing through walls is by 30%, no matter how many walls its projectiles passes through. *The player holds the Helicopter Machine Gun even though there is a heavy-duty monopod on the base. This is impractical due to the weight of the weapon itself and four nails for attaching the base of the bipod. *It is essentially the emplacement counterpart of the Heavy Killer. *It takes aeound 19.2 seconds to deplete its ammo without releasing fire button. *Despite having iron sights, they are not functional. This is usually due to the fact that it should not conflict with Pixel Strike 3D. *Its four-barreled sibling exists as of 19.4.0 update. *It is included in the Special Forces Set in the 19.6.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Wall Break Category:Themed Category:Clan Weapons Category:Event Set Category:Legendary